This application claims the priority of 197 29 893.1, filed Jul. 12, 1997, the disclosure of which is expressly incorporated by reference herein.
The present invention relates to a steering column in a motor vehicle, and more particularly, to a steering column having a steering shaft which, in the event of a crash, by a load on the steering wheel can be axially displaced in the direction of the vehicle front and which, adjoining the steering wheel, is surrounded by a shell element which can be divided by the displacement of the steering wheel for reducing the displacement resistance.
DE 31 28 785 A1 shows a steering column whose steering shaft is surrounded in its upper area adjoining the steering wheel by a shell-shaped casing. In the event of a crash and a resulting displacement of the steering wheel and of the steering shaft in the direction of the vehicle front because of the driver's impact, the dashboard is broken in order to reduce its resistance to the displacement of the steering shaft with the casing. Furthermore, it is known that, during the displacement of the steering wheel and of the steering shaft, the shell-shaped casing breaks apart in an uncontrolled manner.
Furthermore, DE 31 27 172 describes weakened areas in a dashboard in which the dashboard deforms in the event of the vehicle occupant's impact or in which the instrument panel breaks. In this arrangement, the weakened areas are to be formed by a thinner cross-section or by slots penetrating the material.